


Can't Take Back Words Left Unsaid

by MonotoneGlitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeremy has some PTSD, Lots of tears, M/M, Self-loathing., Self-loathing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonotoneGlitch/pseuds/MonotoneGlitch
Summary: Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell just finished their senior year of high school. But not together.It's been more than a year since they've made any kind of contact with each other. Michael is convinced that Jeremy hates him. Jeremy is convinced that everybody hates him.Jeremy switched schools for his last year at high-school. He couldn't handle the thought of going back to Middleborough and having everybody staring at him with disgust.Because who even does the things that he did? Who DOES that?A terrible person does. And that's just what Jeremy was.





	1. Recollections and a Broken Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always in a rush  
> Never stay on the phone long enough  
> Why am I so self-important?  
> Said I'd see you soon  
> But that was, oh, maybe a year ago  
> Didn't know time was of the essence.
> 
> -Words by Skylar Grey

In an old room filled with countless memoirs and bittersweet reminders, Jeremy stood in the middle. The two space-themed beanbags sat in front of the console, empty, not a single trace of residual warmth left over from a body that would once sit there being present. Thinking about it made him feel sick to his empty (just like the beanbags) stomach. Still, he continued to look at them, an old memory appearing in his mind like it had happened only seconds ago.

 _He_ was there.

...

Jeremy stopped thinking about it. 

Letting the old memory reluctantly fade away from his main train of thought, he sighed. He didn't like to dwell on everything he saw in his room that reminded him of what he once had, but he was too sentimental to give any of it away. It felt like a crime to him. After everything, keeping everything in his room that he once shared with somebody was the least he could do. But it wasn't like he could do much anyways. 

For a second, Jeremy started to wonder how he was doing. Not himself. No, he was thinking about somebody who was worth more than he knew. Somebody whose smile was worth more than Jeremy's entire life. He wondered about him. Never for long, though. If he wondered for too long, he would shut himself off for another week and only come out for water and barely enough food. He missed him. He missed a lot of things, including opportunities. He never thought about that for too long, either.

Jeremy rubbed his eyes and trudged over to his bed; sitting down carefully as if there was somebody next to him he didn't want to startle. He wished he had that, but he didn't and he let it go as much as he could. It never lasted very long. He was unfortunate enough to have a very good memory, so he could recollect things from many, many years ago. At times like those, he wished he had no mind at all. Nothing would have happened if he was just mindless. 

Of course, wasn't he always mindless in the eyes of others, anyways?

A weak and bitter laugh escaped Jeremy at his own thought. He instantly frowned afterwards, locking his arms around himself as he hunched over on his bed. There he was, laughing to himself like there was still someone there; someone who could read his mind. It felt that way sometimes. It remained in the back of his mind like a parasite that was a stowaway; constantly observing, never acting. Only striking when the host was at its weakest. That was what it always felt like to him. He wished it didn't. He wished he could just reach in and take out all the bad memories he ever had because they would haunt him forever. Holding onto things was his weakness. Holding onto memories caused suffering. Holding onto people, however. Holding onto people killed him. But letting go terrified him more than death ever could. 

Jeremy was scarily okay with the thought of death. Or, his own, anyways. He didn't have any big plans to fulfill. They had all been left behind with the person he was supposed to fulfill them with. Because all his plans were just him. But he had no plans because he didn't have him. 

A sudden, soft pressure began to build up behind Jeremy's eyes. He blinked and tried to recollect himself. He needed to stop thinking about what he said he wouldn't think about or he'll just end up with another useless panic attack on his hands. He didn't need another one of those.

But there were voices that gave him excuses to cry out. Excuses to scream and shout because who would even listen? Nobody would hear him. Nobody would be there to call him out on his cowardice. Nobody would be there to punish him for being weak and pathetic. 

So he gave in.

He gave in and let the soft streams of tears run down his cheeks. It was weak and it was pathetic. He knew that, but he could never stop it. His heart was too soft and his resolve was constantly crumbling within him. How he had been able to even function for as long as he has been, he had no idea. He wasn't sure if he could even call it functioning. It felt like he was barely existing, like his body was a shell that held a void with only enough inside to be able to do the most basic things for survival. He didn't want to be like that, but that was who he was. 

That was who he had been. He wasn't sure if he could ever change. If there was some way to change on the god-forsaken planet he called a home to life, he was either too blind or too deaf to see or hear it. Maybe it wasn't even him. Maybe the change is nearly non-existent, so faint in life that it cannot be fathomed by him. 

He just wanted to change, he said. He wanted to change. Never in a whole lifetime should someone have to feel as empty as him. He wouldn't even wish it upon his worst enemy, because even then, it wasn't their fault. It was entirely his. They were just doing what they had to, which was all that they knew. Not once did he blame anyone else beside his own self. Self-blame was rooted deeply within him to his core. There seemed to be no way to pull it out. 

Jeremy took a moment from his stupid pity party to think. He couldn't exist the way he was anymore, but he was a coward. Maybe the help he needed was irrational. Maybe it was crazy, but maybe it could work. Could anything even work for him? Would anybody be able to actually help him?

_Did he even want help?_

...

Jeremy stood up from his bed and wiped the excess tears onto the sleeve of his too-big hoodie. He half-wondered if he had lost even more weight or if he had just bought a hoodie that was way too big. Well, he didn't dwell on it. He was busy rummaging through the drawer on his nightstand in search of his old phone. It was a piece of junk, mostly due to the fact that in a fit of self-directed rage, he threw it and it smashed against a wall. It somehow survived the beating, so he kept it for one reason. There was an old phone number he had forced himself to forget on that phone.

Finding the old, nearly-broken phone, he smiled sadly. He unlocked it and harshly pressed down on the screen to get to his contacts, since the screen wasn't as touch-sensitive as it was before the fight it had with the wall. Slowly, Jeremy scrolled through his old contacts of names and numbers he had long forgotten. He stopped when he got to the one number he needed and pulled out his current phone, quickly entering the number into his contacts. 

A deep sigh escaped his lips as his heart trembled inside his rib cage. His mouth went dry and his vision blurred as he pressed the call button and lifted the phone up to his right ear. There were a total of five rings before the needed person picked up the call.

It was a voice Jeremy hadn't heard in over a year.

"Hello? Who is this?" The male voice spoke into the receiver, but mumbled to himself quietly, "I don't recognize this number.."

Jeremy breathed shakily, a quiet sob leaving his mouth as his words caught in his throat and threatened to suffocate him.

"Uh, hello? Are you.. okay? Who is this?" The boy asked. Jeremy could practically see him in front of him and all he wanted to do was to run into his arms and stay there forever.

But he probably wouldn't want that from Jeremy.

"Okay, whoever this is, whoever is prank calling me, I'm hanging up," he threatened. Jeremy's throat constricted but he managed to speak. 

"No... please..." 

There was dead silence on the other end and Jeremy couldn't help but let out another pathetic sob. It was a mistake. He never should have called him. He knew it would end horribly, he shouldn't have been so stupid. Why would his ex-best friend want to talk to him?

"Jer...Jeremy..?" His voice wavered and Jeremy could almost see the stunned expression of the boy on the other end of the line. "Is that you?"

A pause. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Jeremy, whatever you did, it's not-"

"I need help."

Another pause. More tense silence. the boy on the other end didn't dare to speak. He was thinking. Jeremy spoke again.

_"Michael, I need help."_


	2. The End of Surviving and the Beginning of Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's never gonna make it  
> All the poor people he's forsaken  
> Karma is always gonna chase him for his lies  
> It's just a game of waiting  
> From the church steeple down to Satan karma  
> There's really no escape until he dies.
> 
> -Outrunning Karma by Alec Benjamin

_"Michael, I need help."_

...

Every word after that was a complete blur to Jeremy. The only thing he could fathom in his current state of being was that his ex-best-friend was coming over. To his house. After more than a year of not making any contact whatsoever. It was going to be awkward, Jeremy knew that. But apparently, Michael was willing to see him, even after all that he had done. Jeremy almost couldn't believe it, but the words replayed in his mind like a broken record.

_"I'm coming over, okay? I'll be there soon."_

_"Okay."_

Jeremy slowly trudged out of his darkened room and out into the hallway, taking his phone and a pair of earbuds with him. He decided he would listen to some music on the couch as he waited for Michael to come over. Jeremy never really used to be a huge music fan. It was just kind of there. But Michael was enraptured by music and Jeremy seemed to pick up the habit of listening to it obsessively only after he left him behind. 

Better late than never, right?

Yeah.

As Jeremy put in his earbuds and turned up the music, he relaxed. He could escape for maybe at least a couple minutes. His mind, which was previously buzzing with voices and anxieties and concerns about Michael's sudden jump back into his life, would be forced to focus on the lyrics. He could dissolve into the couch and leave a world of nothing behind for the time being. 

It was a song that Jeremy could relate to, whether that be for better or for worse. It was also a song made by one of his favorite musical artists, Alec Benjamin. He had pretty much every single one of his songs downloaded onto his phone. The current song he was listening to was called “Swim Until You Love Me.” It was one of his favorites, alongside “Gabriel” and “Outrunning Karma.”

_“I’ve been drowning in these sheets, feeling lonely. Wishing you were here with me, every morning. Over my head, the tide comes rolling in. I don’t know when I’ll see dry land again.”_

“Another forty days, I’m lost at sea. I’m just gonna swim until you love me. Hoping that your heart will rescue me, I’m just gonna swim until you love me,” Jeremy sang softly, almost silently. He wanted to escape into the music. “Swim until you love me. Swim, swim swim. Swim until you love me. Swim, swim, swim…

_I will never get over you.”_

Jeremy stopped singing and closed his eyes as he curled up on the couch. He had no idea when Michael would arrive, so he guessed he could take a small nap. He needed the extra sleep, anyways. His sleeping schedule had been out of line for months and he could never seem to fall asleep at the right time, even with sleeping pills. Then again, it wasn’t like he even took the pills. He refused. According to his constantly-sleep-deprived mind, any kind of pill could possibly be a SQUIP in disguise. He already had one of those in his head (even though it was deactivated) and he didn’t need another.

As sleep crept upon him, Jeremy silently hoped that he would actually be waking up and that when he opened his eyes in his dream, that it wouldn’t be a dream at all and he would be back in the hospital bed with Michael next to him. He wouldn’t leave, then. He wouldn’t transfer schools and leave Michael again, for the second time, only because his own self-pity and guilt had won over his conscience.

...

Michael’s heart pounded in his chest and his blood rushed in his ears as his car quickly made its way into the new Heere driveway. The phone call that had happened barely ten minutes ago still echoed in his mind. He couldn’t help but notice the way that Jeremy’s voice sounded hollow, void of emotion that could be easily interpreted. He wanted so badly to hold Jeremy’s body within his arms when he heard him speak. It almost felt like it wasn’t Jeremy anymore and it made Michael’s stomach twist inside him.

However, Michael ignored all of his body’s warning signs that something bad was going to happen and he jumped out of his car, slamming the door behind him. His only focus was on the boy who needed help. _His_ help. And he would be damned if he didn’t help out the boy that he had spent the majority of his life with.

He opened the front door, which was surprisingly unlocked. He had expected it to be locked, but maybe Jeremy had left it open for him. Ignoring his irrelevant thoughts, he walked inside, and was immediately greeted with a curled-up Jeremy Heere asleep on the couch in front of him. His head was the only thing poking out from beneath the light blue blanket littered with white stars. It was the same blanket Michael had gotten for Jeremy on his 13th birthday. He looked almost peaceful beneath it.

“Jeremy..?” Michael walked over to the sleeping boy and crouched down in front of him. It was then that Michael could see just how much Jeremy’s face had changed in just over a year. His skin was definitely paler, which was quite a site to see, because Jeremy had always been naturally pale. There were dark circles under his eyes that almost looked like fading bruises they were so apparent. His cheekbones jutted out from under his skin, unhealthily so. Jeremy originally had obvious cheekbones, but now they just made him look like a skeleton. His hair wasn’t any better, as it was matted and looked greasy. Michael could feel his stomach lurch into his chest at the site of his old best friend in such awful condition.

Was the person he was looking at even Jeremy anymore?

“Jeremy, hey.. Wake up, Michael’s here,” he murmured, placing his hand onto the smaller boy’s shoulder. Instantaneously, Jeremy’s used-to-be-blue eyes snapped open, gray and stormy-like. Michael slowly retracted his hand, smiling sadly and using his softest voice, like he was talking to a crying child. “Hey, Jer... Sorry I took so long. I’m here to help you now, though.”

Michael could instantly see the silent recognition in Jeremy’s expression and it took all of his willpower not to pull Jeremy into a tight embrace and never let him go. His eyes glossed over as he slowly sat up, pushing the blanket off of his thin frame. Michael could see how the hoodie he was wearing was way too big for his body. It drooped over his left shoulder and it looked like it could fit just about two more Jeremy’s in there. His legs were the same. His pajama pants were so big on him, his legs couldn’t even be made out under the worn, fuzzy fabric. Was it just his imagination or had Jeremy gotten even thinner?

“Can you please not call me that?”

The question, which was more of a demand than anything else, took Michael aback. He had always called him “Jer” when he was upset to cheer him up. Not once had Jeremy ever rejected the nickname, but Michael guessed that over a year without contact with no warning tended to change some opinions. He decided not to push it, no matter how much it made his heart ache.

"Right, okay. Sorry, Jer...emy. Jeremy." 

There was a tense silence after Michael slipped up, but it seemed to ebb away after Jeremy's mouth twitched into a tiny, almost impossibly small smile. Michael would have given up everything he had just to see that smile one more time. Because God, he hadn't seen it in over a year. All he wanted was to see Jeremy smile and laugh and joke around like he always did, to tell him he was okay. But he wasn't. He wasn't okay and Michael could barely keep himself together in front of the boy who looked so fragile that a single poke to the side could threaten to make him fall apart. 

"It's okay, Michael," Jeremy responded quietly, almost as if he physically couldn't make his voice any louder than it was. At that, Michael let himself relax a little bit. But then Jeremy kept talking. "I'm... I'm sorry, Michael." The heartbreak and guilt in Jeremy's voice made Michael's world crash down around him. It had suddenly hit him all at once. Leaving him behind in Middleborough had never truly been Jeremy's intention. He didn't hate Michael. _He hated himself_.

Michael always knew Jeremy had self-esteem issues. It had started when Jeremy was around eleven or twelve, when he started to develop his anxiety. He just hid it all under the surface so well that most times, Michael forgot he even had these issues. He wondered how much worse it had gotten over time.

"I know it's been over a year and I just.. and I just called you up for help when you probably don't even want to be near me," Jeremy continued, his dull gray eyes becoming shiny with unshed tears. Michael opened his mouth to object, but Jeremy started talking again, his voice breaking with every word he managed to choke out. "I'm so sorry and I never meant for this to happen, but I felt so guilty and I never in a million years would have thought that I could ever redeem myself and especially not now since I left you for a second time and _I'm just so terrible and you probably want me de-"_

" _NO!_ Jeremy, don't say that!" Michael found himself raising his voice at the broken teen in front of him. He felt a knife of remorse stab him in his chest when Jeremy flinched and retracted his whole body away from him. "God, I'm sorry, Jeremy..." He lowered his voice, slowly extending a hand out, but not touching him. He behaved like he was trying to convince a scared, wild animal that he wasn't going to hurt them. "I didn't mean to raise my voice, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, okay? Promise." With that, Jeremy nodded solemnly and relaxed. Michael allowed himself a soft smile aimed towards his old best friend, hoping it could put him more at ease. "I was never mad or angry with you. I was just confused, Jeremy. I was worried. You had disappeared from my life and your dad said he wasn't allowed to tell me anything."

"I'm sorry..."

"I know, Jeremy. I know that you never meant to cut off contact for so long. You were just... Trying to cope with so much at the same time and you had no idea how to handle it with the help of others so you shut yourself off from us." Michael sighed softly, his heart constricting when he saw a silent tear escape from one of Jeremy's eyes. But it seemed to be out of the realization that Michael understood him. He always had, why wouldn't he then? "I'm here to help you... And I'm not leaving you until I'm done." Michael paused. "Scratch that, I'm not leaving you, _period._ I'm going to be here for you for as long as you live."

More tears rolled down Jeremy's pale cheeks and Michael slowly opened his arms as an invitation to an embrace. He didn't know the extent of the social damage Jeremy had, so he wasn't going to make physical contact without his permission. Jeremy sniffled quietly and shakily moved off the couch, reaching a hand out towards Michael's arm. When Jeremy clutched onto the fabric of the hoodie Michael was wearing, the once-familiar touch caused him to break and he threw himself into Michael's embrace. 

Michael instantly wrapped his arms around Jeremy and held him close as they both slowly sunk to the ground. Michael wouldn't bring up the fact that he could feel Jeremy's spine jutting out from his back. Or the way that his ribs were so tangible even underneath the baggy hoodie he was wearing. He wouldn't bring up how hollow Jeremy felt in his arms. Nor would he bring up how broken and loud the sobs coming from Jeremy were and how they echoed through the house like someone who was mourning over the death of their beloved. He could save it all for later.

"It's okay, Jeremy," Michael mumbled as he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, where he instantly curled up. "I got you. I'm here for you."

Michael kept repeating similar phrases and rubbed circles onto Jeremy's back even after he fell asleep in his arms, worn out and tired from crying. Only then, did Michael let his resolve weaken so he could cry tears of his own. He felt Jeremy's sadness like it was his own. It broke him to see him in such a state, but he hoped that now he was with Jeremy again, they could repair what had been broken.

"I'm going to help you, _mahal_. If it's the last thing I do."


	3. First Day of Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And ultimately I believe we'll be okay  
> It's so cliché to say these things, but repetition is a key  
> I think I'm better when I'm with you  
> But I worry when you're gone  
> I think I need to learn to love myself  
> I must learn to be strong.
> 
> -Ultimately by Khai Dreams

As Jeremy slowly began to wake from a peaceful, dreamless sleep, he instantly smelled something. It smelled like food. But who would be up in the morning besides him to make food? His dad never made breakfast. He was probably already at work, which actually took up a lot of his time. Jeremy knew he was trying...

"Dad?" Jeremy called out quietly, slowly sitting up on the couch, cocooned entirely in blankets. It was actually really warm and comfortable. The thin male wondered how long it had been since he had last slept so peacefully. It must have been over a year.

“Oh, Jeremy! You’re awake!” A voice called out from the kitchen, one that was familiar but also wasn’t at the same time. Jeremy was confused, panicked, and concerned all at the same time. Did he invite someone over last night? Was it just a dream? Who was in his—

A tall figure walked into the living room, wearing bright red clothing adorned with patches all over. His expression was that of one filled with concern and care; his bright and soft eyes covered by a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

Jeremy’s shocked expression must have gone noticed by the taller teen in front of him, for he started to talk slowly and quietly, like he was explaining something to an upset child.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m guessing you don’t remember, but you gave me a call last night and I drove over to help you,” he explained, keeping a gentle smile on his face. “Before you start freaking out, I’m not angry. Besides, I made you pancakes!” He beamed, handing Jeremy a small plate of two blueberry pancakes; they were Jeremy’s favorite.

Jeremy didn’t speak, but he nodded a bit and slowly took the pancakes from who he now knew was Michael. He still couldn’t fathom that his ex-best-friend actually went to his house to help him, but he graciously accepted the well-made food. It had been a couple days since he had last eaten, so he would take it.

“Thank you,” he whispered quietly to Michael, who in return smiled in relief and satisfaction. He remembered the way that Jeremy’s bones poked out from under his skin last night, so he wanted to help as much as he could. Michael knew that Jeremy was already a pretty skinny guy, but his former skinniness was much better than what it was now. Hopefully, that would change within a couple months’ time, and Jeremy would be back to a normal eating schedule.

As Jeremy began to slowly eat the pancakes, Michael talked. He just wanted to break any silence between them and he could tell by Jeremy’s relaxed expression that he didn’t seem to mind.

“So then yesterday, right?” Michael gestured with his hands as he spoke. “I went to sev’ elev’ and they apparently have this new kind of drink! I actually brought some with me if you wanna try some later,” he offered. Jeremy smiled and shrugged in response, finishing up his pancakes.

“Sounds cool,” he mumbled. His smile fell and Michael slowly moved over, sitting down next to him on the couch. He reached a hand over towards Jeremy’s shoulder, but only touched him when Jeremy gave a nod to signify it was okay.

It took a bit of silence and comforting shoulder-rubbing for Jeremy to continue talking.

“What was it like..?”

Michael paused. He knew what the question meant and how to answer, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to answer for fear of making Jeremy feel even more guilty, but he also knew he couldn’t just _not_ tell him. Jeremy deserved to know what happened. Besides, it wasn’t entirely a train wreck.

“Well...” Michael started, still rubbing Jeremy’s shoulder. “For the first few months, I was kind of... Scrambling, I guess you could say.” He took a deep breath. “For a long time, I thought that it was Halloween all over again.” Jeremy tensed at the mention of the dreaded occasion. It was a sore subject for a lot of people.

“I’m sorry I was too terrified to tell you anything,” Jeremy whispered, his eyes glossed over with newly forming tears. His heart constricted and ached in his chest and he put his face in his hands. He looked so ashamed in that moment; ashamed of his own emotions and how they had controlled him like a dictator he once knew.

“Oh, Jeremy,” Michael began, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. “It wasn’t entirely bad, okay? I made friends with Christine and Rich and Brooke. And Jenna, Jake, and Chloe.” He smiled, letting the shorter male rest his tired head upon his shoulder. “We’re very close, now. But it’s not complete, it never was.”

Jeremy removed his hands from his face, looking up at Michael in confusion, silently asking the question with just a look.

“We’re missing someone, Jer.” Michael smiled wider. “We’re missing you.” He paused. “I know it takes you awhile to adjust to new people, but you’ve known them for a bit. They actually really miss you. We all do.”

“Why would they miss me?” He questioned in response, his voice breaking. “There’s not that much to miss, Michael.” A small pain formed in his chest and Michael wished Jeremy hadn’t said his name in that heartbroken voice of his. It hurt. “What’s there to miss?”

“So much,” Michael instantly responded. There was warmth and sadness and joy in his voice all at once. “Jeremy, you are a whole person. A whole human on this earth. You are a whole human being to miss when you leave. And humans are priceless, Jeremy. A single one of them can be the reason for your existence; a sole purpose.”

Michael turned so he was facing Jeremy, his hands on the thinner boy’s face. His palms were soft and warm, convincing Jeremy that he was okay for a quick moment.

“Jeremy, you mean so much to the people you don’t even know. You could have just been walking on the street and smiled at a stranger who was struggling, and you could have just made their whole day. All because a single person smiled at them.” Michael’s voice was soft, and Jeremy’s eyes suddenly could not hold back the tears he was holding captive. “If you can make that much of a difference to a stranger, imagine what you did for us. We miss you because you’re you. A whole person. A living creature on this planet that plays his part in the lives of other’s and his own.”

Jeremy closed his eyes and ducked his head down, letting himself sob into the hand he clasped over his mouth. He hiccupped and cried as Michael held him close, safely and securely in his arms. Soft humming and calming back-rubs were quietly interrupted by a wish that made Michael’s eyes sting and his heart stop.

“I-I wish I could be-believe you...”

Michael ignored his own pain and focused on making Jeremy’s own pain more bearable.

“I know you do, Jer. I know, I know..” He brought a hand up to the back of Jeremy’s head and ran his fingers through his messy hair. “You don’t have to believe me right now. It takes time, it really does. And I promise you that’s okay.. It’s okay to take time to realize your worth,” he whispered, then pulled away a little bit and smiled at the shorter boy. “I know it’s hard right now, but you can make it, okay?”

He slowly stood up and reached out, gently grabbing onto Jeremy’s fragile hand and rubbing his thumb across his knuckles.

“Come on, buddy. You need a shower.”

Jeremy smiled and nodded, wiping his tears away and standing up with Michael’s help. He hadn’t taken a shower in a bit, so he really did need one. Maybe he would feel better afterwards.

...

It had been an hour since Jeremy took his shower, and he had to say he felt pretty good. It was the best he had felt in a long time. With Michael next to him, making comments about the characters on the TV and letting him drink some of his new soda, he felt pretty okay. Although he wouldn't laugh nearly as much as Michael, the taller boy still knew that he was happier than he had been in awhile, so he cherished it greatly. 

"Hey, Jer?" Michael asked after taking a sip of his soda, his eyes still focused on the TV screen. 

"Yeah..?"

"How about we go out to the town tonight? We can eat at a Subway or anywhere you'd like," he offered, turning to smile at Jeremy. "I have some pretty cool places to show you, it would be a waste if you never got to grace them with your presence." 

Jeremy let out a giggle and ducked his head down for a moment. He sighed and looked back up at Michael, gently nudging him with his shoulder. It was playful. It felt right.

"That sounds great. Let's do it..." 


End file.
